


Leo's Four

by DickVinci



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: I rip off of National Treasure and Uncharted for shits and giggles, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Leo is very important to me., More shit to come., This is a precursor, Treasure Hunting, leoaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickVinci/pseuds/DickVinci
Summary: Leo's uncovered some new leads that could take him and the big four on a life changing trip to discover the lost to history, fabled Book of Leaves.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci & Zoroaster (Da Vinci's Demons), Leonardo da Vinci/Zoroaster (Da Vinci's Demons)
Kudos: 5





	Leo's Four

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I haven't written fic in ages especially for this fandom lmao. Anyway. I wanted some Modern!Leo goodness. So here we are.

This was not an unusual position for Leonardo da Vinci. Indeed, Zo had found him like this at least twice in the last month. Leo was on his knees on the sturdy tabletop of his workbench, a series of journals, maps, letters, and a rather large assortment of what Zo could only refer to vaguely as ‘artifacts,’ were spread out around him in what would be a rather impressive fan pattern if it wasn’t so haphazard. Leo had tucked behind one ear, a ballpoint pen, in his left hand he had another, and in his right a magnifying glass, which he was using to scrutinize a particular journal entry that he only had a photocopy of. The artist’s hair was wild at best, resembling a bird’s nest and barely contained by a single ponytail that looked as though it was threatening to snap at any moment. The workshop itself was in disarray and if Zo wasn’t familiar with how often it actually looked like this, he’d have been convinced it’d been ransacked by thieves in the night, maybe. 

“Zo! This is fascinating! You really should take a look.” 

That took Zoroaster by surprise. He was certain that Leo had forgotten about him, as he’d been standing in the entrance to the man’s workshop surrounded by half finished projects for upwards of thirty minutes. And Leo hadn’t even acknowledged that. All he’d done was continue to mumble to himself and sift through his leads like a man possessed. The workshop stunk like stale cigarettes, cheap beer, and sweaty man. Which didn’t really come as a surprise to Zo, given that it usually smelled like this, only it often had another layer on top of it of wet paint. He kind of missed the sharp sting of that in his nose. Zo crossed his arms over his chest and picked his way carefully across the sea of malformed ideas that littered the floor to peer over his best friend’s (and sometimes more) shoulder at whatever had gotten him so excited. 

“The fuck is that?” Leo didn’t seem offended by the bluntness. Instead, he offered his scruffy friend a smile like sunshine, nose scrunching to hide some of the freckles that peppered his face. 

“I found something. You remember that dream I had a few weeks ago?”

“Fuck no.”

“The one about the man with the eyeliner and the fancy robe?” Leo continued like he hadn’t heard Zo’s interjection that he didn’t in fact remember something that the artist had only mentioned in passing once three months ago. “Well, I’ve been thinking about the Sons of Mithras. I never really stopped, actually. And the Book of Leaves.”

“Leo-- -”

“Hang on! Anyway, I managed to get my hands on a few separate accounts, and I think… I think it’s a real thing, Zo. I do. Look.” He thrust the glossy print out of what he’d been examining in Zo’s direction. A hi-res picture of a page behind glass from somewhere that Zo could only guess about. 

He took the page and brought it close to his face, eyes squinting now to try and make out the details. 

“Okay?” 

“That, my friend, is a picture from the afamed Book of Leaves. This is the only existing photo and I had to dig so deep to find the damn thing that the webpages wouldn’t even load all the way anymore. It’s amazing I got that. I don’t even know if anyone else even has access to that anymore.” 

“Okay?” That singular word held with its expression a little more exasperation and confusion. “Where’d you get this? We’re not-- - Leo, what about the last time you got neck deep in something like this, hmn? Andrea had to come bail you out, you’re still paying him back. It’s a miracle you even have a place to live right now.”

Leo’s indignant huff told Zo that he didn’t really factor that in during this stage of planning. 

“Don’t tell me he’s paying your rent again. Leo. Come on…. What about that gallery opening? I have something nice all picked out already-- - You can’t do this again.”

“No-- - Listen, Zo. Please. For just one solitary second?” The artist straightened with a grunt that led Zo to believe that he’d been hunched over his work for at least two hours. 

Zo’s eyebrows disappeared into his dark curly fringe as they shot up. He set the picture back down to be lost amidst the rest of Leo’s so called ‘evidence’ and folded his arms over his chest again rather expectantly. “Alright. Go on then.”

“This page,” Leo made a grab for it before it disappeared in the mess, and thrust it back in Zo’s face before leaning back on his heels and looking at it a little closer himself, “This picture, I should say, is from the Vatican Secret Archives.” 

“Leo…” Zo’s tone held a warning that Leo completely disregarded. 

“And I think-- - If I can get my hands on it, I think we can start to prove the existence of such a book, and maybe even put ourselves on a path to discover it!”

“Leo.”

“It could be one of the greatest archeological, historical, artistic, scholarly discoveries of our time, Zo! If what I’ve been reading about the Book of Leaves is anything to go by, outlier accounts aside of course, then-- - Well I’m imagining what’s in the book will revolutionize how we see the past and how we envision our future as a society.”

Leo seemed to stop for breath here, eyes bright and glittering in the dim workshop as they fixed upon Zo with the zeal of someone who’s entire world would be shattered if Zo so much as thought the word ‘no’ in this particular moment. So he didn’t. No one ever said that Zo was a strong man. His resolve crumbled like a stale cookie and was brushed from the countertop directly into the trash with the rest of his complaints. Zo was mentally cursing himself. Leo always did this. And Zo should say no, and he tries so hard, but Leo doesn’t listen and then he looks at him, like that… Like he has stars in his soul and fire in his veins and like the world is going to open up for the both of them if Zo would just say yes. And fuck if he’s not weak for that shit. 

Of course, he can’t let Leo know straight away that he’s already resigned himself to a lifetime strapped to Leo’s side. So he doesn’t say anything. He just stares at him. He needs a bit of a shave, Zo thinks. And most definitely a shower. But he seems determined. 

Zo wonders briefly if he’s been using, but now does not seem like the appropriate time to ask. Leonardo’s offered him his delicate beating heart in the palms of his hand, bare and bleeding for the entire world to see. Zo shifts his stance, eyeing Leo thoughtfully, lips set in a firm downward turn but not quite a scowl. 

“How the fuck are you planning on breaking into the fucking Vatican?” When he asks, it’s a world weary thing. But Leo seems to snatch it from the air with great delight.

The artist bends over his workshop again, and rifles through his mess to produce two very large blue sheets with white grid work. “I am very glad you asked.” With crooked, calloused fingers, Leo unfolds the blue prints and lays them down proudly. “Because I’ve been thinking about this for a few days and I could really use a second pair of hands to help with this one. Here, I have the plans for the entire Vatican. I’ve considered a few ways to get in without too much trouble, but we’re going to need help…” 

“Oh god. Leo. No…”

“I already asked Vanessa if she’s busy this weekend. She said she had plans but this seems more interesting so she’s cancelled her date with Giuliano. And Nico likes to follow her around like a lost puppy, so that worked out splendidly. I just need you to say yes. Please. Zo. After this, if we don’t turn anything up, I’ll put it away. I promise.”

That is something that Zo has heard countless times. And he’s always left incredibly disappointed. Still, he let out a long breath and shoved his hands in his worn pockets before fixing Leo with a hard stare. “You promise?”

“I promise.” Leo says it like he believes it himself. 

“If we go to prison, I’m never going to forgive you, you know that, right?”

The artist, engineer, anatomist, botanist, scientist, mathematician, and now apparently criminal mastermind, beamed like Zo had just given him the entire world on a shiny metal platter. “We won’t. Not when we have you!” Leo carefully let himself off the tabletop and moved to grip at Zo’s arms before bringing him into a tight embrace. “You won’t regret this. I promise. We’re going to be just fine. Thank you.” If he pressed a little kiss to Zo’s neck, neither of them were going to say anything. 

Zo leaned back, a rather stupid lopsided smile sneaking its way onto his face. “Alright, alright. Go take a shower before I get sick of you. I’ll meet you upstairs. I ordered dinner. Should be here any minute. Literally. Literally any minute. Please. Go.” 

He supposed it should bother him that Leo had forgotten that they had plans. But this happened so often that Zo was sort of used to it. Leo gave him a wide grin before disappearing faster than Zo thought possible. And he was alone. Zo rolled his eyes, mostly to himself. How Leo had endeared himself so deeply to Zo was a goddamn mystery. Only… It wasn’t. Not really. Of course he had. He was the most beautiful man Zo had ever met. In every single way that mattered. He wet his lips, scratched at his scruffy chin and gave the workshop a once over before beginning the gather up the mess that Leo had left in his wake.

Stuffing all the printed pages that he could into a folder, Zo arranged everything as neatly as he possibly could and checked his phone. The sound of the shower from the upstairs bathroom told him that at least Leo hadn’t gotten distracted on the way up. He straightened a few of the notebooks that Zo was certain weren’t his and probably shouldn’t be in his possession at all (but who was he to say anything?) when something rather heavy thudded against the polished wood of the work table. 

He blinked, setting the notebooks aside in favor of picking up the cool to the touch hunk of metal that had been dislodged from the mess Zo was trying to clean up. It was a key, that much was obvious. But it was unlike any key Zo had ever seen before. Furrowing his brows, Zo brought it close to his face for further inspection. Black, old metal. Triangular. A piece of worn leather cord was slipped through the head of the key, circular with the middle cut out. Zo’s frown deepened. It looked like whatever this key went to, this was only half of it. Interesting. 

Maybe Leo was actually on to something this time. Zo wound the leather cord around the key and set it delicately on top of the stack of notebooks he’d made as the doorbell sounded. Zo swore to himself, fumbled for his wallet, and quickly answered the door. Pizza in hand, wallet significantly lighter, Zo made his way up the stairs to the loft part of the apartment and made himself comfortable on the second hand, ugly sofa. 

And when Leo made his appearance, hair in a damp bun, wearing what appeared to be clean (shocker), but worn, sweatpants, Zo patted the seat next to him and propped his feet up on the coffee table in the cramped living quarters. He didn’t stink anymore. That was good. 

“Now,” Zo began, passing over a clean plate with two slices of Leo’s favorite veggie pizza, “You have to detail this plan of yours for me, so I know whether or not we’re going to get arrested. You said we’re not but. I like to be clear.” 

Leo tossed the towel over the sunken back of the sofa and scooted to look at Zo with bright eyes as he took the plate. “Are you ready? This is pretty insane.” Before Zo could even express that he was, Leo launched into his explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for not finishing it lmao. I just wanted a treasure hunt. And this was the best way to do that. Don't worry. We're going to have Riario and shit involved. The next chapter should be the heist. Because if you think I'm going into detail for the explanation of the heist as if I know what's happening, you'd be incorrect.


End file.
